dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur King The Final Rampage Episode 8
Title A Megalosaurus Mess! Summary The D-Team finds that the Sinraptor cards that Ken deserved were missing. They went to the D-Lab and told Reese all about their recent adventure and about the missing cards. Reese thought that it was strange that the cards were missing. Suddenly all the chibi dinosaurs started playing. The D-Team noticed that Crystal and Comet weren't playing with the rest of the chibis. Dash walked up to Crystal inviting her to play with them. Crystal ignored him. Dash tryed and tryed to get her to play with them but she only became more frustated until finally she growled and bit Dash than walked away. Dash didn't mind but he did want Comet to play with them, if Crystal wasn't going to. Dash invited Comet to go play with them but Comet jumped at Dash and bit him really hard on his neck. Dash cryed out and Rex came and picked him up. Rex turned to Ken and asked why his dinosaurs were so mean. Ken said that they just don't like playing and they get annoyed quickly. Ken also said that Crystal and Comet were so strong because they never played, so they were never acting silly or like softies. Max snorted at this comment as if it was the worst thing he had ever heard. Ken turned to him and said "Well its true. The dinosaurs become weaker if they play more." But Max was ignorent and was sure that it didn't matter if the dinosaurs played or not. He also thought that Ken was being too hard on his dinosaurs by not letting them play. Suddenly Sparks rammed Max and ran off. Max chased him outside, than he lost sight of him. Max called Sparks's name but he didn't answer nor did he come running out of his hiding place towards Max to play. Worried and confused, Max ran to his house to see if Sparks had for some reason gone home. But he hadn't. Max ran through many neighborhoods but by the end of the day all Max had was a burning chest and tired legs. Immediately Max made posters and put them all over town. The sign had a picture of Sparks on it and It said "Lost Dinosaur! (or dog if you prefer.)" It had a brief description of Sparks on it and the phone number to call if anyone found him. The reward money was $160.00. Max knew that maybe some people would want to find Sparks for $160.00. Max's mom was a bit surprised because she knew nothing of this until Max came home and told her. She said that it would have to be Max's money since Sparks was his dinosaur. Max understood. The next day Max awoke to the sound of his Dino-Controller beeping. He jumped up, got dressed, took his Dino-Controller and ran downstairs where the whole team was ready to go. They soon found the dinosaur. It was a [[Giganotosaurus]] that was already rampaging in the middle of the city. Max was about to call out Sparks when he remembered he didn't know where Sparks was. Suddenly Max heard something and saw Sparks running towards him. "Sparks!" he exclaimed. "Where were you all this time? I was so worried!" Max called out Sparks and made him rampage. "Thunder Driver!" shouted Max. Sparks hit the Giganotosaurus with such power it stayed on the ground for a while. But it was soon back on its feet. It hit Sparks with Fire Bomb. Rex and Zoe called out Dash and Lamb. Lamb went over to Sparks to see if he was okay while Rex made Dash rampage. The Giganotosaurus used Magma Blaster and Dash used Sonic Blast. Unfortunately Giganotosaurus won. Zoe made Lamb rampage and used Emerald Garden. The Giganotosaurus countered with Volcano Burst. The Alpha Gang called out Ali, Irr, and Dac then made them rampage. The Giganotosaurus was out numbered so it used Burst of Flames and hit all the dinosaurs at once! Ken was about to call out Crystal and Comet but Violet stopped him. Then she called out Rebecca. "DINO-SLASH! GO MEGALOSAURUS!" The Giganotosaurus looked over at Rebecca. Rebecca ran up to the Giganotosaurus and bit its neck. The Giganotosaurus hit her off and used Neck Crusher. "Dash go help Rebecca!" shouted Rex. But Violet looked over at him and said "Its OK Rex, I can handle it." Then Violet called out Rascal. '''"DINO-SLASH! SHINE ON MEGALOSAURUS!" '''Ken looked over at Violet. "Shine on really?" he said. "What? I had to come up with some saying." said Violet. Rascal looked over at all the dinosaurs around him. He snuck up to Lamb and roared so loud that Lamb ran around in circles she was so afraid. "No Rascal!" shouted Violet. "They're on our side!" Rascal attacked the Giganotosaurus and threw him into a nearby building. Then Violet made both Rascal and Rebecca rampage then she used Gigantic Fall. After that Rebecca used Zero-G Throw then Rascal used Psychic Bind. The Giganotosaurus was defeated the rampages were reversed and the dinosaurs recalled. But the same group that took the Sinraptor cards slipped in and took the Giganotosaurus cards. Battle D-Team vs. Giganotosaurus Max finds Sparks and calls him out to fight the rampaging Giganotosaurus. Sparks uses Thunder Driver. The Giganotosaurus uses Fire Bomb. Rex and Zoe call out Dash and Lamb. Lamb goes to see if Sparks is okay while Rex makes Dash rampage. The Giganotosaurus hits Dash with his tail than uses Magma Blaster. To counter Dash uses Sonic Blast but the Giganotosaurus wins. Zoe makes Lamb rampage and uses Emerald Garden. Giganotosaurus counters with Volcano Burst and Sparks, Dash, and Lamb are weakened. '''No Winner.''' Alpha Gang vs. Giganotosaurus The Alpha Gang calls out Ali, Irr, and Dac and makes them rampage. They start to run towards the Giganotosaurus but it uses Burst of Flames. All the dinosaurs are about to be defeated. '''No Winner.''' Violet vs. Giganotosaurus Violet calls out Rebecca. The Giganotosaurus looks over at Rebecca. Rebecca comes over to him and bit him on the neck. The Giganotosaurus tries to get her off and finally does and uses Neck Crusher. Rex tries to get Dash to help Rebecca but Violet calls out Rascal. After scaring the life out of Lamb Rascal grabbed the Giganotosaurus's tail and threw him into a building. Then Violet made both Rascal and Rebecca rampage and had them use Gigantic Fall. Then Rebecca used Zero-G Throw and finally Rascal used Psychic Bind. The Giganotosaurus was defeated the rampages reversed and the dinosaurs recalled. But the same mysterious group takes the Giganotosaurus cards. '''Violet Wins!''' Gallery